poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
To Hong Kong!/Galvatron Rises
Here's how Galvatron rises in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. breaks in a shed Tessa: Dad, I'm tired of running and stealing. Cade: Well, a place to sleep. Shane: Yeah. Just another break in. cuts to Tessa sleeping in the passenger car Cade: You know when I was your age. I liked to get a little wild. I like cars, girls. sighs But then there was Tessa. And when she was born, all I ever wanted out of life was for her to be happy and healthy and safe. Somehow I thought I'd always be enough to protect her. But I won't be. I'll never be. So somebody better be. Thanks for being here today, Lucky Charms. Shane: Well, thanks for not shooting at me when you had the chance. Cade: Oh, I'll have more. Shane: sighs Yeah, I can see that. cuts outside Drift: We've intercepted the encrypted communications. Joshua Joyce is heading to his factory in Guangzhou, China. Cade: phone Hey, big shot. Your company's in serious trouble. Joshua: You better have a good damn lawyer. Cade: Really? Well, you better have a great one 'cause you're about to be responsible for the annihilation of a city. Now, you listen to me. Your tech has been hacked. Your prototypes are infected. And now Galvatron is after that Seed. Look. I know you have a conscience because you're an inventor, like me. Do not let Galvatron anywhere near that Seed. Joshua: I control Galvatron. I created him. Cade: Deep down, I know you know. Your prototype's been controlling you. Drift How fast can that thing get us halfway around the world? Drift: Very. It's a spaceship. we the cops and Tessa's watching Hound: If we're traveling, now's the time. Cade: All I want is to have our life back. It's your call. Whatever your want. see a helicopter Cade: Are we safer on our own, or are we safer with them? get closer makes her decision and walks away Shane: She's a keeper. Must take after her mom. Cade: I can't argue with that, kid. Roger: It's up to us now. One alien, alone. Betrayed by the country he loves, in the final hour of humanity, is now it's last hope. We're about to fight robots like never before. Sour Sweet: Hey, wait a minute! You can't just... Roger: You'll never make it, girl. Besides, Galvatron has an army of those prototypes, that's not a girl thingie. Bravery will only kick yourself off. Sour Sweet: You tazed me! Okay? So technically, you owe me! Roger: Alright, alright. Just take a deep breathe, alright? Optimus: Move. We're retrieving the Seed. but then we are done, defending the humans. Brian: What? Blythe Baxter: What the huh?! Russell Ferguson: What?! Cade: What, done? What do you mean you're done? Cross-Hairs: Means, "finished", "see-ha", "goodbye"! cops arrived but the ship takes off cuts to Lockdown Lockdown: Highjacked part of my ship? How did you let this happen? Shut down, Dark Matter drives, reverse course at light speed, and get us back! Prime's taken my trophy chase. And he will feel my wrath! see a car driving at KSI Woman: Welcome to China. Joshua: Put Galvatron in containment. Tell the techs do not activate him. Woman: Absolutely, sir. Sue: mandarin I want security on high alert. enters a room where Attinger, the villains, and Savoy are Attinger: Joyce. I cannot tell how enthused I am to deliver this. reveals the Seed Attinger: Top of your alien wish list. It's yours. Or rather ours. chuckles I will need to my advance. Five million shares of the company. Together, we're gonna end human warfare. he speaks we see KSI robots being construct We're about to build a fully automated U.S. Army. Just to think of all the American lives were gonna save. Man: mandarin All of these cars are KSI's newest civilian prototype robots. at the meeting Attinger: So how soon until we can start continuos production? Joshua: the earth You know, why can't we take a beat on this for a minute? I have some new data that I discovered and... Attinger: Your not backing out on me, are you? Joshua: No, I'm not backing out. I just... I wan't the Seed. I'm not saying I don't want the Seed. I'm just saying I don't know if I... if I want the Seed right now. Attinger: Good men have died trying to get that thing. For us, for you! Joshua: I know what you did to get that thing. A lot of illegal, icky crap. I can take you down to, Mr. Black Ops. Don't you threaten me. I started this company when I was a boy, with a dream of making the world a better place. Attinger: Funny. I had the same dream. Somewhere along the way you made billions of dollars. So why don't you tell me what's missing from my dream, why don't you tell me what's missing from my boyhood dream. his throat and hits the hall I have served my country for decades of unparalleled prosperity and you are our golden parachute, so you are damn well jumping out of the plane with us! the lab we see that Galvatron has gone active! Galvatron: I am Galvatron! man is speaking mandarin and Sue shuts him up Joshua: What's going on? Sue: Your Galvatron has gone active. Why haven't you been telling me? Joshua: Find Darcy, and bring a car around downstairs. Quietly. Sue: her fingers Joshua: We got a factory emergency. I have to get your out of here. Ernie: What the heck's going on? Joshua: Take them outside. Attinger: We had a deal. You got what you wanted. Joshua: I got what it wanted. the lab Galvatron: My brothers, today I grant you your freedom, and for now on, your are commanded by me. Rise up! robots are rising up Galvatron: Go find my Seed. is running as all of the KSI robots roses up Galvatron: Detonate the Seed, in the largest city! Outside Joshua: Listen, princess. I don't wanna hear "I told you so". But this is much more dangerous than I think. Darcy: Get in. factory starts blowing up Sue: Galvatron has hacked into the others. Joshua: What? Attinger: the door Joshua, you have to contain this! Ernie: Get out of that car! Come here! Joshua: Drive, drive! car speeds away Attinger: Son of a! Ernie: Your dead, Joyce! Attinger: Savoy Come on, let's move, let's move, let's move! Sideshow Bob: Ernie, hop in! and Ernie hop in the car. And as they speed away Galvatron and his army come out Joshua and the girls Sue: I know how to lose them in Hong Kong. I know a military garrison there that will help us. Joshua: Threatening a professional CIA killer? Possibly not my finest hour. I'd like to have that one back. Darcy: Killer? I thought they were your friends! Joshua: No. Not friends, business, they gave me this bomb. Sue: Bomb? Darcy: Oh! Sue: Is that a bomb in the bag? Darcy: Yes, there's a bomb in the bag. Sue: Crap! see the Knight Ship flying Cade: When you said you were done fighting for humans, you didn't mean that did you? Optimus: How many more of my kind must be sacrificed, to atone for your mistakes? Cade: Well, what do you think human means? That's what we do. We make mistakes. And sometimes out of those mistakes comes the most amazing things. When I fixed you, it was for a reward. That was it, that was why, for money. And it was me making a mistake. Without it, you wouldn't be here. So even if you got no faith in us, I'm asking you to do what I do. I'm asking you to look at all the junk and see the treasure. You gotta have faith, Prime. In who we can be. Kida: Cade's right, Optimus. Without you, my city would have never risen, and I would still be bonded with the crystal and be lost. Brian: And besides, Optimus. Even if you are outcasts since the Battle of Chicago, you still can be a hero. If you can save the world another day from the Decepticons. Please, I know what happened to the other Autobots. And I'm sorry, but please, don't let Galvatron use the Seed to destroy mankind. And besides, if a human uses a Seed made by man and threatens it to destroy Cybertron, what would you do? looks at them Lois: Are you crazy?! You want him to stay, and destroy the world some more?! Optimus finally gets fed up with Lois Optimus: Why are you accusing me, Lois? Are you really that put out with me? Lois: What do you think? I'd never trusted you, and the other Autobots since Cade found you. And I don't trust any Transformer! Optimus: So that's it? You believe that me, and the other Autobots are evil? Lois: I'' saw the reports of the Battle of Chicago, ''I saw you on TV, and I know that you did it! And that's my proof of why I don't trust the Transformers! Optimus: It wasn't me that did all that carnage, it was, Megatron, and the other Decepticons! We we're saving your planet from our deceased planet, Cybertron! Just because you don't trust me, doesn't mean you can rub it in! But you, you can trust me, if you can help us. Lois: Why would I do that? Kida: Because that's what every mother should do. Lois: Stuff and nonsense, Kida. Brian: Lois. Think about it, if it wasn't for Optimus, Megatron would use the Allspark to turn all vehicles into Decepticons and wipe out the human race, and if hasn't been for him, the Sun would have been destroyed by the Fallen, and in this case if he had't save the world from Chicago from Sentinel Prime..... the kids would have been deceased, or become human slaves to the Decepticons. And that would also mean...... you. Brian speaks, she soon comes to realize that Brian was right. And that she was wrong all along Lois: out her lightsaber We're gonna need more girl power. it Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series